


Близнечный миф

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэмерон справа, Тайлер слева</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близнечный миф

Они рождаются в день, когда все вокруг вдруг заговаривают о глобальном потеплении. Стоит жара, будто солнце решило спалить землю дотла, выжечь поля, испарить реки и добраться горячими ладонями обезумевшего любовника до самых сокровенных мест, стыдливо прикрытых толщей океанского бархата. Как все люди, независимо от происхождения и социального статуса, они рождаются в соли и грязи — слезы, пот и кровь. Их называют Кэмерон и Тайлер. Только личные имена становятся их раздельной собственностью, потому что все остальное, включая второе имя, фамилию и облик, они делят на двоих.

Рождённые в мареве августовской жары, удушающей позолотой дрожащей в раскалённом воздухе над Гринвичем, они сами золотые счастливые принцы с глазами-сапфирами, два драгоценных камня, огранённых природой по одному образцу, тут же выброшенному, сожженному в пожарище конца лета, чтобы больше никогда не повторяться. Они изящны, потрясающе идентичны и слишком красивы для новорожденных детей: гладкая кожа, светлые тонкие волосы — легкая паутинка, взбитая ветром в закатном луче.

Дома их разделяют, укладывают в разные колыбели — лучшая ткань, витиеватое кружево, запах свежего отглаженного белья, дерева, солнца. Они начинают плакать вместе, в одну миллисекунду, и в крике этом слышится царственная ярость львов, в которых новорожденным только предстоит превратиться. В крике этом требование, в крике этом голод одного по второму. Близнецы затихают только оказавшись рядом, и Тайлер — да, он первый — протягивает крохотную правую ладонь, дотрагивается до левой ладони Кэмерона, еще не умея брать, еще не зная, как сжать кулак, как переплести пальцы, но чувствуя необходимость касания. Они лежат рядом, глядя с одинаковой заинтересованностью в потолок детской комнаты — рядом, как будут всю жизнь. Кэмерон справа, Тайлер слева.

Близнецы много смеются, плачут только будучи разделёнными, рано заговаривают, и первые слова их — «Тай» и «Кэм». Оба они старательно пытаются выговорить сложные имена друг друга, отказываясь произносить обычные «ма» и «па».

Они рождаются в год, когда мир охватывает страх быть сожженным жёлтой звездой, но только они знают, что теперь в мире два солнца.

Спустя годы Тайлер и Кэмерон помнят огромную гостиную на первом этаже — красное и чёрное дерево, позолота, изысканное пепелище камина, душный запах южных цветов в вазах, щебет маминых подруг, басовитое рондо друзей отца, матовый блеск осенних яблок на стеклянном блюде, тонкая резьба лакированных ножек кофейного стола, по которой так интересно водить пальцами, сталкиваясь на причудливых изгибах застывших навсегда бутонов и лиан. Наверное, тогда зарождается то чувство, про которое любой человек сказал бы «странное», но близнецам оно до сих пор кажется естественным, как и их собственное существование.

— Поиграете?

Кэмерон слева, Тайлер справа. Быстрый взгляд друг на друга, лёгкая полуулыбка, касание локтями. По комнате, взрезая прозрачную ткань разговоров, пока наполовину непонятных мальчикам, разливается бурным потоком тревожное «Лето» Вивальди, и кисти близнецов — пауки, быстрые, тонконогие, ловкие, — выбивают из клавиш цвета выскобленной, вылизанной солнцем кости звуки августовской грозы. Левая — Кэмерон, правая — Тайлер, и игра идет не в четыре руки, как положено, если сидите за инструментом парой. Близнецы сплетают пальцы, вцепившись друг в друга до алых следов на ладонях — существо о двух головах, единое, неразделимое. Последний аккорд вздрагивает на кончике мизинца Кэмерона, и Тайлер, пока никто не успевает заметить, целует этот мизинец.

Да, близнецы помнят тот день, именно его. Равнодушные к приторным восторгам взрослых людей, воспевающих с одинаковым выражением рост акций на бирже и красоту играющих на пианино мальчиков, которых не отличить друг от друга, Кэмерон и Тайлер выходят в сад и долго, до самой темноты бродят между оголившимися деревьями, разгребают кучи подгнивших листьев, чтобы вдохнуть прелый запах угасания всего, что есть вокруг. Едва ощутимое, как первое дуновение холода в конце лета, осознание закрадывается в сердца и головы близнецов — золотых, как сама осень, голубоглазых, как сентябрьское небо. Ночью Кэмерон уходит со своей кровати, босой делает пять шагов и залезает под одеяло к Тайлеру. Они долго касаются друг друга — ещё гладкие керамические фигурки, — прижимаются друг к другу сильнее, чем всегда, шепчутся в абсолютной темноте одеяла — будто снова оказались в материнской утробе, в мире, где только они одни. Тогда их губы впервые встречаются в попытке найти убежище от осени и утраты, которую она приносит. Тогда близнецы понимают, что ничего, кроме них самих, им больше и не нужно.

Их мало интересуют люди вокруг, и девочки, конечно, тоже. Кэмерона и Тайлера представляют очаровательным светловолосым малышкам — дочкам друзей, коллег, знакомых. Но мальчикам они интересны ровно до того момента, как появляется ощущение, что их воспринимают раздельно. А это неправильно. Это неверно. Девочка, умудрившаяся отдать предпочтение одному из них, плачет, потому что оба близнеца разом встают и, забыв про игрушки и новую знакомую, тоже теперь воспринимаемую как игрушка, выходят из комнаты, не попрощавшись — ведь с куклами не прощаются, — держась за руки: Тайлер слева, Кэмерон справа. После их долго отчитывает отец:

— Вы джентльмены! Вы не имеете права поступать так. Это было омерзительно.

Вжимаясь друг в друга, обнимая друг друга за шею и смеясь над тем, что волосы девочки совсем не такие красивые, как у них — а ведь её локоны так нахваливали, — Тайлер и Кэмерон решают никогда больше не позволять никому их отчитывать, критиковать. Даже родному отцу. Никто не посмеет больше назвать их омерзительными, потому что они, конечно же, абсолютно совершенны. Разве могут быть несовершенны два солнца?

Близнецам не нужно зеркал, чтобы увидеть себя — достаточно одному посмотреть в лицо второго. Они следят, как меняются их тела, слышат, как ломаются голоса, ощущают, как крепчает вкус поцелуев — в них теперь больше пряности, больше огня. Прикосновения перестают быть шелком и тонким льном — тяжёлый бархат касается их кожи тёмными ночами. Они обнаруживают потрясающие воображение возможности, открывают двери кладовых наслаждений, и наслаждений этих неисчислимое множество -— ведь галерея взаимных отражений бесконечна. Зверь о двух головах, Кастор и Полидевк, сплетённые отныне не среди звёзд, а на земле, Ашвины, несущиеся по небу с востока на запад на одной золотой колеснице. Тайлер и Кэмерон видят однажды, как львица вцепляется в загривок газели, придавливая, накрывая. Пальцы сплетаются, ладони становятся влажными, и мышцы начинают вибрировать, пронизанные оформившимся наконец желанием. В ночь после близнецы сражаются, обнаженные, открытые, царапая зубами шеи друг друга, целуя, сплетаясь конечностями, находя руками мягкость и податливость животов, твердость членов, чуя дурманящие запахи чистого пота и едва проступающего мускуса и не разбирая, в конце концов, кто хищник, а кто добыча — оба они львы.

Им восемнадцать, и Кэмерон держит Тайлера за руку — левой за правую.

— Мы сможем.

Идеальная синхронность, обусловленная генетической идентичностью, становится их фирменным знаком. Они добиваются своего — никто не критикует их и не разделяет. Взмахи весел — будто в отражении, и Тайлеру не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать: Кэмерон сделал точно такое же движение, как он, только с другой стороны. Он чувствует Кэмерона, чувствует, как никого другого. И это кажется нормальным, естественным. Ничего другого быть не может. Никого другого быть не может.

Их чествуют, как Диоскуров когда-то. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что вокруг не убогий в своей простоте Пловдив — юбка старой цыганки, метущая пыль, — а древняя арена Олимпийских игр, и мир замер вокруг, прекратив войны и распри, только чтобы полюбоваться двумя молодыми львами с мокрыми золотыми гривами. Тем же летом близнецы стоят у подножия Капитолийского холма, глядя на статуи тех, кого они сами выбрали себе в покровители. Кастор справа, Полидевк слева. Кэмерон сжимает руку Тайлера крепче. Хорошо, что им, в отличие от сыновей Леды, не придётся выбирать между Олимпом и царством теней, чтобы быть вместе. Но даже если бы и пришлось, ни один из близнецов не засомневался бы, не отпустил бы ладони другого.

Им восемнадцать. Смятые простыни и тянущиеся друг к другу губы. Нет ничего запретного, нет закрытых дверей, потому что прикасаться к другому — прикасаться к самому себе. Кэмерон знает, что ему понравилось бы, если бы Тайлер лизнул его ладонь — соленую, крепкую, мозолистую от весла. Сейчас эта ладонь зажимает ему рот. Тайлер знает, что ему понравилось бы, если бы  
Кэмерон схватил его за волосы на затылке и потянул — с силой, не играя, а требуя всерьёз. И он хватает и тянет. Идеально подходящие друг другу кусочки мозаики. Отлаженный механизм. Миф о гермафродите, который близнецы прочитали ещё в далёком детстве, кажется с каждым годом все более смехотворным.

— Мой, — произносит Тайлер, целуя и вторгаясь, как завоеватель, отдаваясь, как побеждённый, упиваясь слаженностью движений, одним на двоих запахом и дыханием.

— Мой, — выдыхает Кэмерон, заглядывая в глаза, прижимаясь лоб в лоб.

Этим словом ни один из них не обозначает владения, безраздельного обладания. Ведь «мой» — это вовсе не тот, который есть у тебя, но тот, которому принадлежишь ты сам. «Мой бог» — не тот, который есть у тебя, но у которого есть ты. Моя страсть, моя надежда — все одно. И Кэмерон есть у Тайлера, а Тайлер есть у Кэмерона. В этом единении принадлежности и обладания близнецы находят абсолют. Два солнца сталкиваются на одной орбите, и мир, кажется, сгорает — потому что вокруг нет ничего и быть не может.

Их отрешенность от окружающих списывают на высокомерие. Кэмерон усмехается уголком рта, Тайлер отражает эту полуулыбку. Если уж родители не смогли понять, то куда остальным? Близнецы составляют друг для друга целую вселенную, потому весь остальной мир им не нужен — разве что под пятой, разве что покорённый. И они покоряют его легко, непринуждённо, сами склоняя головы только друг перед другом — для поцелуя, для того, чтобы услышать бой одного сердца, ни на секунду не отстающего от второго.

Они получают письма из Гарварда в один день, но открывают только одно, даже не глядя на имя адресата. Они знают, что если один получил отказ, второй не поедет. Осень никогда не могла разлучить их, осень пробудила то чувство, которое, кажется, было заложено в них с рождения. В этот раз у осени снова не выйдет разделить их.

Тайлер разворачивает плотную бумагу и, даже не взглянув, поворачивает письмо к Кэмерону, следит за скользящими по строкам глазами — все такие же яркие сапфиры, звенящее небо над сентябрьским садом. Кэмерон ни слова не произносит. Тайлеру и не надо.

После они занимаются любовью долго, безумно долго — ласк тысяча и одна, и насытиться не выходит уже много лет. Но не в этой ли вечной жажде прелесть? Небо успевает потемнеть, пропитаться синим и фиолетовым до черноты, и, измученные и разбитые, близнецы откидываются на подушки, сжимая пальцы друг друга — Кэмерон справа, Тайлер слева.


End file.
